The Crossroad Promise
by Overlord-Lucia
Summary: They made a promise, a promise if their paths crossed again one day in the future before some of them leaved the school.16 years had past since that day they made those things. what happen now? will those promises finally be fulfilled after all these years? rated K for language
1. See You in The Future

**The Crossroad Promise**

**Okay, another fanfic by me! XD**

**Just a fanfic that i dreamed about. Setting is years after the graduation, follow the original ending. So it might be a little weird for you guys. This chapter is only prolouge, so it might be short. **

**Pairings are Muppy/Jess, Flay/Anna, Roxis/Pamela and not to forget Vayne/Nikki. I know some of you guys love Vayne/Jess instead of Vayne/Nikki, sorry...**

**Disclaimer : if i own it, i might make it to the 5****th**** series (Just Kidding)**

**Well, ENJOY! And sorry for any typo**

Chapter 1 : Prologue

On the campus grounds, eight alchemist are talking in a one-on-one converstation. Talking, making a promise. A promise if their path crossed again one day in the future.

"You _Promise_,right?" a purple haired ghost pushed those words.

"That will only happen if we meet again. So i can't really promise that it will 100% happen, you know" a blond haired boy replied.

"Hey,Promise right?" a blond female beastman asked once more.

"Did i ever lie to you,Nik?" a sliver haired boy replied.

"Well, often. But i think you won't this time." She chuckled.

"Hey, Muppy. Don't break it,okay?" a Pink Haired girl reminded that soft-bodied creature.

"Sure..." he replied calmly.

"You better don't break it or you know what happen..." a tosca haired girl remined him once more..

"Ha! Defender of justice never break his promise..." he replied.

As they're still talking on the gate, Zeppel came and said, "You have to leave or you will get in trouble with the vice principal,you know..." he remined them. "Oh,yeah. Let's go,guys..." Vayne asked them, while leaving Anna who's still had a year to go.

"You guys really have leave soon,huh?" Anna asked sadly.

"yea, but we'll meet again one day..." Jess added.

While they said some last words, vayne was mumbling all by himself. "Vayne? You okay there?" Nikki called him. "Oh, i'm okay. Let's leave." As they leaved the academy and wento to the wind's corridor – Abyss to leave the nostalgic place of a lifetime.

"Goodbye Al-Revis...see you in the future..." Vayne said to himself. "Let's go,Vayne..." Jess called him. "Yeah...right behind you..." he replied.

As they left the academy, Anna ,Muppy , and Pamela was watching them fading in the mist, don't know when they will see each other again. But it's for sure in the future.

"Will we meet them again in the future?" Anna asked.

"Hmm...if we made a promise, it will happen. I'm sure of it!" Pamela hugs her teddy bear tightly.

"Let's get back. It's getting dark..." Muppy said leaving the entrance of Al-Revis academy.

An undecided future, all of them only lies on hope. Without knowing what will happen in the future, they trust that they'll meet again one day, one day in the future.

As the crossroad promise had been made, what will happen to our alchemist?

Chapter 1 END

**Sorry if it's too short. It's a prologue after all.**

**Please wait for the next chapter,yea?**

**Well, see you on the next chapter! Bye!**


	2. Fatefull Encounter

**The Crossroad Promise**

**Okay, next chapter is here. **

**Please enjoy this crazy author's fanfic. LOL**

**This chapter is about Jess and Muppy by the way. I know Muppy hates Jess but i make him kinda OOC on this chapter. Hehehe...**

**Enjoy the fanfic that this one crazy author made,okay?**

Chapter 2 : Fateful Encounter

On Al-Revis Academy, a pink haired girl was walking around the camus grounds. Then suddenly Mr. Zeppel came and talk to her. "Hey, what brings you here,Jess?" he asked. "Oh, , i didn't notice you're there..." she smiled.

"So, why are you here?" he asked again.

"Oh, just taking a walk around since i don't have anything to do." She replied.

"Really, then take your time..." Zeppel leaved her alone.

After that she continued to walk around the school while the students are on an assignment. "Ah, i reminds me of the nostalgic moments when i was a student here..." she remembered those moments,while she continued to walk. She take a walk around the cafeteria, student store, and any other places on school.

"Wow...so many new faces here. But there's still and here,and some old teachers here." She mumbled. "Jess..." called a very familiar voice. "Oh, ..." she replied.

**A while after that...**

"So, what's your profession now?" Isolde asked.

"I'm only a medical alchemist. I don't work anywhere." Jess replied.

"You know, Flay works as a combat teacher here. Maybe you could work here..." she chuckled.

"Well, i'll think about that...bye..." Jess leaved her.

She went to their old workshop that's empty. And read a few books there. "This just keep reminding me over all that happens befor we graduated. It's about 16 years ago,huh?" she asked the Mana of Wind. "Yes. And you haven't met anyone from your workshop. Maybe you could meet Flay after this." Her mana replied. "Maybe, just maybe..." she thinks about that.

After she read about four books, she walk again by the campus grounds, while humming a song (A/N: song 'To the Future of Dreams') when suddenly, she heard a voice. And it's very familiar to her ears, so she came by to check it out. And she was pretty shocked when she find out who it is.

"Muppy? What are you doing here?" she asked .

"Oh,Jess. I'm just visiting this place since i miss it...just having a walk around." He replied.

"Let's talk for a while,shall we?" she asked that alien.

"Sure..." he replied.

And they talked about prsonal life they had, adn Muppy said that his throne was taken by his son so he can visit this place again. And when Jess told muppy that she was offered to be Al-Revis teacher, he responded.

"You should just take it. You don't have a profession yet,do you?" he said.

"Hm..you probably right. Hey, you stiil remember you promise,right?" she remind him.

"Of course, from now on i will stay by your side, and help you." He replied. Well, that was one promise that had been fulfilled, but more than that, Jess did something.

"You know, i always want to do this since i graduated..." she said that, and just kissed that pink aline on the lips. Well, that managed to make Muppy blushed and shocked at the same time. "Jess..." he was totally speechless.

"I...Love you,Muppy..." she purred. Her face was more than a tomato. Yeah, she confessed it. "Well,same..." okay, Muppy also said that out loud in front of her. And just a romance scene, then they walked togehter leaving the campus ground. After that Pamela came by.

"I thought there was a voice here...strange...and it's very familiar to me, and Flay..." then she leaves.

Chapter 2 End

**Sorry, i don't have any idea about the ending, but hey! I don't even know what am in doing!**

**(flashback)**

**Author : +Writing this fic+ i should take a bath now... +Take a bath**

**A while after that...**

**Author : +finished the chapter and reads it+ What The Heck did i just wrote!?**

**(flashback ends)**

**Yeah, that's how this fic is done. Hohohohohohoho... (crazy)**

**Please RnR and wait for the next chapter,yea? Thanks! Bye for now!**


	3. Accidental Meeting

**The Crossroad Promise**

**Oh,yeaaaahh!**

**Finally Flay/Anna chapter! WHOO-HOO! (author just went crazy 3 seconds ago)**

**Okay, i do ship them as much as 'Pamela/Roxis' and' Vayne/Nikki', but not as much 'Vayne/Jess'. LOL LOL. Anyway, just enjoy this story,yeah? And the setting is 16 Years after they graduate, so there's Mana Khemia 2 on this story. But just a bit.**

**Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN MANA KHEMIA.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 : Accidental Meeting

At the Classroom, a red-haired male was teaching his students with some combats theory. The classroom was silent, only his voice is heard.

"So,Understood?" he finished explaining the theory. "Yees!" the students replied. "Then let's get moving to the Mana Ruins,everyone..." he leaved the class, and so the students. On, the way, Flay felt something.

'_Why did i feel like i'm gonna meet someone at the mana ruins? Maybe just my imagination...' _he thought for a while on the way.

**At the Mana Ruins...**

"Okay, defeat 20 monsters in Three hours...after you finished, report to student affairs." as he said that, the students went seperate ways to find monsters. "Geez, why does he have to give us such a hard assignment?" Ulrika huffed. "Just do this, Ulrika..." Raze replied. "Fine..." she groaned. Meanwhile Flay himself explored the Mana Ruins and train himself. "Man, these guys are too weak." He said to himself and while fighting them.

After around two hours, he explore the interior heights, while looking for strong monsters. "I've should chose dragon's grave or the bottom center, but since they're freshmen i can't..." he sighed. So, he continued to walk around the interior heights, and he wanders around the bottom center. Before he knew it, he was at the place where they fought the Z Weis Monde around 16 years ago. "Hey, isn'this place, is where we fought the Z Weis Monde? It was, 16 years ago,huh? What a memory..." he smiled.

Suddenly, he could felt someone was approaching the area, and he pulled out his sword, getting ready for any ambush. A woman with a cape and aqua hair dashed at him, he couldn see her face, so he didn't know who it is. "Taah!" he yelled. A few minutes of a furious battle was going on, but that changed when they both launched their special attack.

"Who are you exactly!?" He asked.

"..." she didn't answer it.

"Taah!Buster Star!" Flay launched some big shuriken, you can say like the ones you saw on the game.

"S-type Slash Wave! The girl slashed her sword at the same time, and a wave of energy was hitting those shurikens.

"Flay!? Is that you!?" the girl asked, seeing his face, it was not really diffrent form 16 years ago. That very energetic face of his. "Wha-!? Anna!?" Flay was shock seeing that girl taking her cape off. It was that very some discipline face that took everything seriously, and those aqua hair and eyes. "Hmm, i don't expect to meet you here." Anna called. "Anyway, what are you doin' here?" he asked. "Just getting some training, and i got here..." she replied. "This is the place where we fought the 'Z Weis Monde', didn't we?" she continued.

"True. Hey, want to talk for a while?" Flay asked.

"Sure, i have time to spare anyway." She said.

So, they went to take a rest a that place, where no monsters are there. Talking about what happen for 16 years. Yeah, many things happen for both of them.

"So, you're a teacher at Al-Revis,huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, and some old teacher are still there, like Zeppel and Isolde." He replied.

"Come to talk about Isolde, it just remind me of the time when she tried to kill Vayne." She said sadly.

"Oh, come on. Put the past on the back." He pat her head.

"H-Hey! Stop it!" she blushed a bit. "Haha, just kidding..." he smiled. She's still blushed due to what that guy just did. "Hey, why don't you be a teacher in Al-Revis, like me. That's what you promise-" before he could finished it, Anna purred.

"You know, Flay. I really want to do this. Ever since you left the school, i realized something..." she smiled. Not a smile that she show when she was happy or laughing, but it was a very warm smile of hers that no one else could have. And he Kissed him softly on the lips.

"Flay, I...I Love you..." she smiled one mor with tears flowing down her cheek. "I...I've realized it when you leave, it's just...i can;t let you go...you're the one i need in my life..." she cried. "Anna..." his face was more than a tomato, and same as Anna.

"Flay, Stay by my side will you?" Anna asked.

"As you wish..." he Kissed her softly again.

And they returned to the academy, Anna became a teacher with Flay. And since that day, when the student went to work, Anna and Flay used the classroom for a love scene, not a R18! And Ulrika, Raze and others ofter saw Flay smiling for no reason.

"You think he's okay?" Ulrika said.

"Guess he's kinda crazy now?" Raze replied.

"maybe because that new Teacher came along?" Whim added.

So they went to work. And Pamela come a long. "Oh, so they've done it,haven't they? But why did i have a feeling that i'll meet him soon?" she thought. "Maybe i'll met him one day for sure!" she shrugs.

And so, that was the second promise that was fulfilled. And what will happen to the others, that haven't met and can't fulfilled their promise? Will thay be able to do it? How will their story ends? There's still two promise that's haven't be completed. Will the rest of them be able to do it?

Chapter 3 End

**So, they finaly got to date,huh? XD**

**Yeah, i ship this guys like nuts! LOL**

**Okay, currently working on the next chapter, so please wait. Next chapter is Pamela/Roxis. So i thought Roxis won't be the same like on the game. Just Maybe! And i'm gonna try my best on the next chapter, so please wait!**

**Bye-bye,Readers! See you later!**


	4. The World I Want to See

**The Crossroad Promise**

**Okay, so working on this like dying!**

**But what's the problem? It's finished! I ENJOY IT! YAAY!**

**Okay,this pic is about Roxis and Pamela. So for shippers, just fangirling all you want +sigh+ Oh, and Roxis might be OOC here. Sorry, wanna make him a romatic boy, LOL**

**Disclaimer : If i own mana khemia, Roxis & Pamela might get married in the end.**

Ch4 : The World I Want to See

Well, another day at Al-Revis. It's been more than 16 years since Vayne and friends graduated. As few of them had met eache other again by accident, few haven't. But this time, it was the tarot that meet the siprit. An another promise will be fulfilled.

"The school haven't changed after 16 years,huh?" a long-blonde haired male in a single ponytail sighed. It was Roxis, a tarot alchemist that walked by the campus grounds.

"Oh, Roxis. I didn't expect to meet you here..." Zeppel greeted him.

" , nice to see you agian..." Roxis replied in a cold tone.

And they talked for a while. "Say, . Flay really became a teacher here, didn't he?" he asked. "Well, Yes. After you graduate, Muppy and Anna continued their last year. And after they graduate, Flay come back here after three years and start his job as a teahcer here..." Zeppel explained.

"Does the old teacher are still here.I mean beside you..." Roxis said.

"Well, Isolde and Lorr are still here, while the others already retire. And Flay just start his job here..." Zeppel chuckled.

"Well, i must be going now. Please, take your time here..." Zeppel leaved him alone in the campus grounds. And Roxis continued to walk by the school, looking into every rooms there, until he reached their old workshop that's empty. "Even this room haven't changed in years..." he sighed. He looked for some stuffs thats leaved behind, all of them belong to him and his friends.

"I didn't expect that i would find all these here. There's the recepie book that we used to fill, some items that we can still use, a blank book, and many others..." and so, he continued to search. And he find two books. It was the one that Jess used to read every day. And the one that Vayne used to read. "Hmm... maybe i should read this. It's been a while since we saw this book." He sat on the middle table, reading those two books.

After a while, he finished reading those books. Just when he decided to leave the school, he heard a giggle. And it was also very familiar to him. So he went to chek it. It was at the classroom that he used to study when he was a student there. He saw Pamela was there, wandering around and giggling on the very room.

"Pamela...?" he didn't expect that she was still stuck in the school after all these years.

"Roxis!" she yelled happily seeing that guy.

"What are you doing here?" Roxis asked.

"Well, i'm just walking around the school since all the students are currently doing some assignments..." she smiled.

So they take a walk around the whole area, and Pamlea introduced Roxis to the new teachers. Well, it took a while since the new teachers are a lot, but they finaly finished it and they decided to take a rest at the principal room.

"Excuse,me. I need to go somewhere." Zeppel leaved the room, leaving both of them alone in that room.

"Even the principal room haven't changed. Amazing..." Pamela floating around and cheek the whole room that's full of books.

"..." Roxis was silent for a minute.

Well, around an hour and Zeppel haven't returned. And Roxis started the conversation. "Pams..." he said. "Yeah...?" she smiled. And suddenly,Roxis hugged Pamela. Well both of them didn't know how he was able to do that, but it managed to get Pamela a blush.

"R,Rox...is?" she was blushing heavily.

"You know i still remember our promise..." he smirks a bit.

And then, he kissed Pamela softly on the lips. Well, we can say that it was their first kiss. Even for that ghost girl Pamlea. Well, that was not expected for both of them. Even Roxis didn' get how in the world he would do that

"Well, let's go shall we?" he asked.

"Sure..." Pamela smiled.

And so they had to the Academy's entrance gate. Well,what Roxis promised on that day was that he would take Pamela to the outside world someday when they meet again. But both of them didn't expect that it was on that very day.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes. But i'm very nervous. It's the first time i went outside." She replied.

"Well, i'll protect you, in every moment..." he kissed her cheek. "Well,let's go..." he hold her hand, and walks away from the school, fading slowly.

And so, that was the third promise that was fulfilled. The only on who haven't met each other was Nicole Mimi Tithel and Vayne Aurelius. Will they meet each other soon? Or will they never meet each other again?

Chapter 4 End

**Well, i've tried my best on this chapter. Hope you enjoy. Next chapter is for Nikki and Vayne. I followed the original pairing settings. I actually wanna make Vayne and Jess LOL. But since in the ending he married Nikki, gotta follow the pairing... (T.T)**

**Seriously i wanna make Vayne x Jess~! Anyway,please RnR, see you on the next chapter!**

**Bye for now,guys! Overlord-Lucia outta here!**


End file.
